


Sweet Surprise (Sniper x Reader Lemon)

by SnedictheMedick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Eating, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Food, Reader-Insert, Shyness, Vanilla, idk - Freeform, it's pretty, plain ol' fucking, tf2 sniper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnedictheMedick/pseuds/SnedictheMedick
Summary: Sniper has been on your mind. He was a mystery to you. So often aloof, only seeing him in passing before he would retreated to the isolation of his camper. You wanted to do something for him, maybe a couple sweets to get him to come out of his shell? Now that's an idea! Now the real question is, just how far out of shell is willing to go?





	

After some thoughtful thinking, you decided to do something nice for Sniper. Or maybe deep down, this was an attempt to get his attention. He seemed so aloof, and maybe that’s why you had a bit of a crush on him. He was mysterious, always retreating back to his camper van after battlements. Even on the field you only saw him in glimpses or in passing. And that’s what brought to now, at the door of Sniper’s own van. You reached out a hand to knock on the aluminum door, when to your surprise it swung open before you even made contact.  
“O-oh, excuse me-” You began to stammer.  
“Can I help you?” Sniper cut you short. It caught you off guard, but you realized you must have caught him off guard as well.  
“Yeah, sorry to drop by unannounced. I thought I’d just bring you some desserts. I made them for the team but I know you usually leave before dinner so I wanted to make sure you, uh… You get some before everyone else takes them all.” You tried to explain quickly, seeing that he was kind of off put by the intrusion.  
“That's, uh... That’s nice of ya. Uh, sorry. Yeah, come in. You can set ‘em over there.” The Sniper looked almost flustered. You figured he was just embarrassed by his initial reaction to your arrival.  
“I don’t know if you are much for sweets but”, You dragged out the last word, attempting to appear charming. “there’s some cake and dark chocolate truffles as well if you don’t like sweet stuff too much.” You smiled over your shoulder at him as you set the containers atop the small kitchenette table. Quickly you glanced around, gathering your bearings. “Y’know, it’s bigger in here than I thought it was.” Sniper looked down abashed for a moment before meeting your eyes.  
“Yeah, that’s what most people say. Not that many people come in here… Anyways, uh, thanks for the sweets an’ all.” The man looked, to say the least, awkward. His arm reached behind his head to scratch at his neck.  
“I don’t think I've ever seen you without your hat and sunglasses.” You gently tried to make conversation.  
“Oh, I suppose I don’t go much anywhere without ‘em. Always thought I looked weird without the hat really-”  
“You look good.” … Wait, why did I just say that? As always, smooth as gravel. You tried to shape the compliment.  
“U-uh, I mean. With them on, you can hardly see your eyes even. So, they’re blue after all.” He looked almost bashful at your words. He looked like he wanted to say something, to keep the conversation going but didn't. “Care to try the chocolates? Um, so you can let me know how they are?” You asked him, hoping he would say yes so you could spend more time with him. Was he really mysterious, or just timid?  
“Oh, right. Sounds... Sounds good.” He turned and reached into a cabinet, retrieving a fork then reaching into the mini fridge below it. Care for a drink? Water, coffee, beer… not many options are there…” He seemed embarrassed.  
“I’d love a beer, thanks.” You smiled warmly, to which he did in return. He was thankful you didn’t make fun of his basic living supplies as the other team members might have of. He sat down at the small pull out table, gesturing you to take the other seat and you did. You popped open your beer as he did the same with his. The sniper unwrapped the first small package, revealing sweet looking chocolate truffles. There were four different pieces, each decorated uniquely with candy ornaments. “There’s strawberry, dark, milk, and white chocolate. The dark chocolate is my favorite, but I think you will like the strawberry best. “ He smiled at how excited you became as you explained the desserts. He picked up the strawberry truffle, examining it and taking a bite. ‘Wow.” Wow? What does that mean?  
“Is, is it good or..?” You were almost scared that he would reject them for whatever reason.  
“No, it’s amazing. How’d you learn to make these?” He then sampled a bit of the dark chocolate, appearing to savor the flavor.  
I used to work in my aunts bakery. I loved to work with confectioneries. Seeing the couples come into the shop and eat cakes together was always so sweet.” You started to become embarrassed at yourself, getting sappy like this in front of a fellow trained killer? Oh, well. You already started, why stop now? “It was one of my favorite parts. And, I was kind of jealous actually..”.  
“Wot? A woman like you oughtta’ have someone back home.” He looked surprised briefly and you laughed quietly.  
“No, no. Too shy I suppose. There is someone I do have an eye out for, though.” Anxiety started to swell in your stomach.  
“Really?” Sniper questioned. Looking up at you for a moment before dropping his gaze.  
“Yeah. He’s got this accent that makes me melt, and a secret sweet tooth.” His face went pink. He hoped you were insinuating what he thought you were. “He’s wears a funny hat too, but I kinda’ like it.” You smiled cutely. You were definitely insinuating what he thought you were insinuating. Now his stomach was beginning to swirl with anxiety.  
“Is that right? Well, he’s a lucky guy.” He looked like he was trying to suppress a smile now. You rested a hand on top of his. You grabbed one of the chocolates, taking a bite before placing the chocolate into his mouth. You giggled at the silly act, and a surprised look appeared on his face.  
“He sure is.” You said, wiping a smear of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. His face was growing a darker shade of pink now. His look of surprise quickly changed to that of a playful smile, even if he did try to hide it a bit.  
“You little bugger!” He was laughing as he said it, you felt that you had finally uncovered the question. Was the elusive Sniper really a cool man of mystery? Or was he just as shy, as lovesick, and as confused as you were? You made a decision. The latter. You both giggled now, realizing how sappy this was. But you liked it. And so did he.  
.”Y’know, they say dark chocolate is an aphrodisiac.” You unwrapped the other package. To reveal two slices of cake, both decorated with chocolate swirls and shavings. You picked up the fork, scooping a bite of cake and brought it the snipers lips. “Want to try my cake?” You said lowly. You hoped he would reciprocate your actions. He gulped, taking the piece off the fork into his mouth. Well damn. “How is it?” You asked.  
“It’s proper good, that.” You couldn’t tell what he was more into at the moment, eating sweets or you feeding him. You brought another bite of cake to his lips. He hummed in approval. Perhaps it was both. The two of you locked eyes. He rose, leaning forward. The Sniper rested a hand onto your shoulder and planted a soft kiss onto your lips. He pulled away after a moment, his eyes searching yours.  
“Damn it all.” You said dropping the fork, your sprang up and wrapped your arms around his neck, locking your lips onto his. You both stood there, his arms began to travel down your body. One of his hands snaked around your hip and rubbed your lower back under your shirt. The other began to move upwards, running through your hair. Both of his hands urged you closer and you obliged. After a moment you both separated, gasping for air, “This is not how I expected this to go.” You said gasping. Sniper looked bashful once more.  
“Do you… Do you want to stop?” He asked timidly. A moment passed.  
“Not a chance.” You replied, smirking. You leaned in to kiss him again. You gently nibbled his lower lip. Everything was a blur of hot breath. You could tell he was getting hard, you could feel him pressing against you. His hands reached up under your shirt as your head lowered, pressing kisses to his neck. You gently sucked at his skin causing him to falter and let out quiet moans. He grabbed the hem of your shirt slowly he began to lift it, pausing as he became more and more flustered. You chuckled as he fumbled with the hook of your bra. You leaned back, looking him in the eyes. Biting your lip you reached down to his belt. You undid the strap and slowly pulled the belt from around him. Next you began unbuttoning his shirt. You did so teasingly, dropping kisses and love bites across his collar bones. He reached down to grope your breast. Fingers squeezing a nipple gently. You couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped you now. When you finished unbuttoning the Sniper's shirt, you quickly removed it from his shoulders. The two of you intertwined. A mess of steamy kisses and wandering hands. It didn’t take long for you to lose your balance, and you fell back onto the Sniper’s bed, him following in your grip. He laughed at your clumsiness.  
“A trained assassin but ya’ can’t stand and kiss for a couple of minutes without losin’ ya’ balance, huh?” He said to you teasingly. The way you had fallen had him laid across you, an arm on either side of your head. You glared up at him, but couldn’t keep the face as you began to giggle.  
“I don’t think you would have lasted much longer either, Aussie. With those long legs of yours it’s a wonder you aren’t all over the place.” He outright laughed at the remark, deciding finally to quiet you with a long and passionate kiss. He started to move down, trailing kisses and bites down your neck to your stomach. Sniper leaned back and began removing your shoes. After doing so he came forward again, laying a kiss to your stomach. His hands reached under him to unbutton your pants. He did so and swiftly removed them. You felt bare now. You laid before him, nothing but your underwear to cover you. He could see the blush growing on our face and you averted your gaze.  
“You wanna’ keep goin’? We can stop if ya’ want.” Sniper said to you gently.  
“N-no! I’m just… Embarrassed.” You laughed shortly at your own words. “Just not used to being so… Exposed.” He seemed surprised for a half a second then he smiled.  
“Just a minute ago you seemed like the expert. Well, until you ya’ tripped.” You made a face up at him and reached your arms out to pull him into yet another kiss. He broke the embrace and moved his head over your breast. One hand came up to tweak a sensitive nipple and his tongue licked gently at the other. You gasped at the sensation. He smiled into your breast, alternating between light sucking and flicks of his tongue. He then gave your other other breast the same treatment, just as tender and teasing.  
“Oh, fuck.” You breathed out. Your hands were grasping at his hair and shoulders.  
“Ya’ like that?” He asked. You nodded and he chuckled in reply. “Good girl.” He began inching down your navel to your thighs. His hands followed, one trailing over your stomach and the other slipping down your inner thigh. You nearly shook with anticipation. He looked up at you from between your legs, eyebrows raised. You nodded to him, and his hand brushed against you. He started to rub you through your panties. “Somehow I didn’t expect white panties. And lace at that.” He spoke casually, as if you were speaking over tea. Somehow that idea was funny to you. “Thought maybe briefs. Maybe black?” The way he was looking at you drove you crazy.  
“I look good in white.” You said back, almost as if to put up an argument.  
“Well no use in denying that. They look so cute on you, almost don’t wanna’ take ‘em off.” Sniper said tauntingly. He drove his thumb over your clit. “So wet, you nearly soaked through ‘em too.” That was the cherry on the cake, you moaned out at the sensation. He let out a low laugh and looked you in the eyes. You could feel the fire in them, and it was catching in you. He removed your underwear. You were fully exposed now. Nothing to protect you from his eyes, nor his wandering hands.... Or tongue. Which is just what he used, head dipping between your thighs to lick at your clit. You nearly yelped in surprise, the feeling of his mouth engulfing you was too good.  
“D-damn, Sn-Sniper…” You breathed his name. He hummed into you, the vibration felt like heaven. You didn’t think it could get any better until you felt a finger enter you. It was sudden, but welcome. His finger curled inside of you, over and over. His assault on your clit didn’t end either. He pulled his finger out, just to enter with one more. He started to slowly pump them in and out, curling and uncurling, picking up speed as he went. Your hands were in his hair, urging him on. His mouth sucked and licked at you. You were nearing the edge. “Sniper… I’m gonna’-”  
“Come for me.” He said. And you did. Your body convulsed, wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure washed over you. His pumping fingers slowed as did his licking over your clit. His head lifted up to look you in the eyes. You could see your essence glisten around his mouth. The Sniper crawled over you, kissing you tenderly. You could taste yourself on his mouth, mixing with the taste of him. And it was incredible. You wrapped your arms and legs around his body. This took him by surprise, not that he minded. You could feel him fully hard against you. You started to grind into him. You began to move upwards, turning both your bodies until his back was flat onto the bed. You still grinded into him and he moaned out for you. You quickly undid his pants, his cock freeing from the fabric.  
“Going commando? Shoulda’ figured.” You giggled at him, and now it was his turn to blush. You ran a hand over his shaft causing him to gasp. At first you gently glided your fingers across him. You ran your thumb over the tip while reaching down to fondle his balls. He moaned and bucked. Not that he could help it much.  
“Ah, damn… That feels so fuckin’ good.” He said in a low growl.  
“I’ve barely done a thing, but I’ve already got you moaning.” You said, he seemed to grow even hotter at your teasing and you brought your head down to lick at him. He threw an arm over his head, putting his face into the crook of his elbow and biting his lip. You slowly engulfed his cock into your mouth, licking and sucking as you went. You bobbed your head up and down over him, humming and purring into him. He cursed under his breath at the vibrations. You removed your mouth and you swear you could hear Sniper whimper quietly the loss. You kissed your way down his shaft, letting your hand take place of your mouth. Then you pressed your lips to his balls and sucked here and here across them. He bucked into your hand, groaning at the pleasure your were giving him. Suddenly he sat up, flipping you to the mattress.  
“Aw fuck, ya’ got me so close. But all I wanna’ do is fuck ya’ silly.” You gulped. This was exciting to say the least. He placed a hand on your knee and coaxed you to spread your legs and you did so. You felt him begin to press into you. And then he gave a small thrust, almost as if to test the waters. He looked at you, and you moaned in response. He kept going, slowly moving his hips back and forth against you. He grabbed your hands and pulled them above your head. Snipe kept an arm atop your hands and moved the other down to fondle your breast. He began moving faster in and out of you.  
“Oh, Sniper… Please, fuck me hard.” The words escaped your mouth without your permission but you didn’t have time to think about it when he started to move his hips faster and faster.  
“Thought I’d take it nice and easy, but you want more don’tcha? I’m gonna’ fuck ya into the next week.” He growled the words. You couldn’t articulate your mouth to form a comeback, only murmurs of ‘yes’ and ‘fuck me’ came out. Sniper moved his hand away from your arms and placed it to rest firmly on your stomach. He steadied your wild movements, holding you in place as he pounded into you. “You feel so fuckin’ good around my cock. Ya’ feel like damn heaven.” He thrusted harder into you each time.  
“Holy fuck, Sniper. I think”, you gasped between your words. “I’m gonna’ come!” Sniper gave a few hard thrust.  
“Shit. Ah- bloody hell!” He cried, your walls tightened around him and he came inside you. He gently bucked his hips a few more times, allowing the two of you to ride your orgasms. He finally pulled out and rested beside you on the bed. Sniper pulled you into his arms, cradling you.  
“That was-”  
“Yeah.”  
“Amazing?”  
“Yeah.” He kissed you gently on the lips, then on the forehead. He reached to the side of the bed and pulled a blanket over your tired figures. It didn't’ take long for either of you to fall asleep.  
You woke in the morning, confused. Then you remembered the night before. The sweets, the sort of confession, the… The sex. Damn the sex. That was incredible. You blushed and pulled the blanket up to your face and quickly dragged it back down when you remembered you were naked.  
“Good morning” You heard the voice of Sniper greet you. You look up to the kitchenette to see him standing there in wearing just his pants. You looked over his form, seeing the semi-sculpted round of stomach and chest reminded you even more of last night and your face grew even redder. “Coffee?” He asked, holding out a cup.  
“Morning.” You replied bashfully. “Heh, sure. Coffee sounds good.” You reached out an arm.  
“Gotta’ come get it.” Sniper said, teasing you with a wink. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
